


The Man in the Swaying Boat

by GoldenCharm888



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCharm888/pseuds/GoldenCharm888
Summary: (Warning: Mention of death/suicide)Some angsty did I made before going to bed. I'm not very flexible in poems so it ended up being very basic, but I hope you guys still get to enjoy it!





	The Man in the Swaying Boat

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Mention of death/suicide)  
> Some angsty did I made before going to bed. I'm not very flexible in poems so it ended up being very basic, but I hope you guys still get to enjoy it!

Swaying in the little boat  
Was all that he was able to do...  
Lucky was he to still float  
As years of his life flew.

The only thing he saw, besides the sea,  
Was his growing sight of fear,  
Since his search was all but a plea  
To flee a life that raised his tears.

An Eden's garden was supposedly over here  
Where he would live happily ever after  
But still he covered behind his ear  
to hear none but a bird's chatter.

''Please, Child of Eden'', he finally cried,  
''Where is your land of peace and rejoice?''.  
Suddenly went a voice, and had it tried,  
Had it tried to raise its voice.

''Forgive me, for there's no peace,  
only a land of regrets and anger.''  
and after a moment did the voice cease  
To sound soothing and feel like an anchor.

''What do you mean?'' Asked the man,  
clearly baffled over those words.  
The voice answered, ''I hope you'll understand,  
but the Garden is less but unheard.''

The man understood, accepting his fate,  
And weeped onto the crashing ocean  
While his boat trashed its weight  
Onto the waves filled with motion.

Swaying and swaying it used to do,  
But sink in the water it finally did.  
The man's acceptange grew and grew  
As he finally closed his eyelid.


End file.
